Durin's Bane
Durin's Bane refers to a specific Balrog who was not otherwise named. It would surely have served its lord and creator Morgoth during the First Age. It apparently survived the defeat of Morgoth in the War of Wrath and escaped to hide beneath the Misty Mountains. For more than five millennia, the Balrog hibernated in its deep hiding place at the roots of the mountains in Khazad-dûm. It remained undisturbed throughout the Second Age and most of the Third Age, before the mithril-miners of Dwarf-King Durin VI awoke it. Durin was slain by the creature, at which point it became known as Durin's Bane. The Dwarves attempted to fight the Balrog, but its power was far too great. Despite their efforts to hold Khazad-dûm against it, King Náin and many of the Dwarves were killed and the survivors were forced to flee. This disaster appears to have also reached the Silvan Elves of Lothlórien, many of which also fled the "Nameless Terror" (it was not recognized as a Balrog at the time). The elves began to call the place Moria, "The Black Pit". For five hundred years, Moria was left to the Balrog. Sauron began to put his plans for war into effect around the year TA 2480 of the Third Age. As part of these, he sent orcs and trolls to the Misty Mountains to bar all of the passes. Some of these creatures came to Moria. It is unclear as to whether Sauron could have controlled the Balrog (they were both Maiar) but it is probable that they would have been allied against the Free Peoples. The Balrog did allow the Orcs and trolls to remain in Moria while it dwelt there. Tolkien does not mention whether Sauron was aware of the Balrog's presence prior to this time. The Battle of Azanulbizar was the climactic battle in the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. It took place before the eastern gate of Moria in TA 2799 and was a victory for the Dwarves. However, the victors did not conquer Moria because Dáin Ironfoot, having slain the orc Azog, felt the terror of the Balrog at the gate. Despite an attempt to recolonise Moria by Balin in TA 2989, Durin's Bane remained a menace in the ancient kingdom of the Dwarves whose nature was hidden to the outside world. In January of TA 3019, the Fellowship of the Ring travelled through Moria on the way to Mount Doom. There, they encountered Durin's Bane at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm. The Elf Legolas instantly recognised the Balrog. More importantly, the wizard Gandalf was there (perhaps for this very purpose). Knowing that it was far more powerful than even the greatest of his companions, he challenged it. Since Gandalf and the Balrog were both Maiar, they were beings of the same order. The Balrog attacked first with its flaming sword, which Gandalf destroyed with Glamdring. Gandalf then broke the Bridge in front of him, and when the Balrog stepped forward to attack, it fell into the abyss. As the Balrog fell it wrapped its whip around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him into the abyss. As the Company looked in horror, Gandalf cried "Fly, you fools!" and was gone. After the long fall, the two landed in a subterranean lake, which extinguished the flames of the Balrog's body, greatly weakening it. Recognizing its own weakness, the Balrog fled, and Gandalf pursued the creature for eight days until they climbed to the peak of Zirakzigil, at which point the Balrog's body flames were renewed, restoring its power. Here they fought for two days and nights in a fight known as the Battle of the Peak. In the end, the Balrog was defeated and cast down, breaking the spot where its body crashed. Gandalf himself died following this ordeal, but was later sent back to Middle-earth by Eru with even greater powers as Gandalf the White. In Media *Durin's Bane appears in Ralph Bakshi's animated classic. *The Balrog was also portrayed in Peter Jackson's live-action film trilogy, where it was a large, black creature covered in flame. Although Tolkien described it as being a little taller than a man, Durin's Bane in the film was much larger than a man, at least eighteen feet or so. Rather than having a voice of any kind, when it roared, it sounded similar to an erupting volcano - the vaporous presence of heat emanating as its breath. Its weapons, rather than physical in nature, were completely comprised of flame, taking the form of a sword first and a whip second. More than its use of obliteration, it was flames that were its key weapon of choice against Gandalf. Role in Battle for Middle-earth and BFME II In Battle for Middle-earth, the Balrog appears as a boss in the first level. The player is forced to fight the Balrog solely with Gandalf, using his Lightning Sword strike multiple times to kill it. In BFME II, another Balrog appears in Dol Guldur (how it is summoned is not known) but the combined efforts of the Elves and Dwarves successfully defeat it. In the Evil mode, the Balrog can be summoned using its respective power. The Balrog can ignite its sword to cause additional melee damage, strike with its whip, roar to cause enemies to flee in terror, fly to certain areas, and most importantly, blast enemies and structures to ashes with its incinerate skill. The Balrog, not surprisingly, is deadly in melee. Images Image:500px-Gandaflandbalrogpic.JPG|Gandalf confronts the Balrog at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm in Peter Jackson's Fellowship of the Ring Image:Balrogvsgandalf.jpg|Gandalf confronts the Balrog at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm I Image:Howe12.jpg|Gandalf confronts the Balrog at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm II Image:Nasmith4.jpg|Gandalf confronts the Balrog at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm III Image:NasmithGandalfBalrog1.jpg|Gandalf confronts the Balrog at the Bridge of Khazad-dûm IV Category:Villains Category:Balrogs Category:CGI characters